fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla is the titular Kaiju of the same name series. Wikia Match-Ups * Godzilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster * Godzilla vs King Kong Possible Opponents * Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Evangelion Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Smaug (The Hobbit) * Dragon Ball Z ** Goku ** Broly ** Frieza ** Hirudegran * The Giant Claw (...) * Grimm Dragon (RWBY) * Titans (Attack on Titan) * Gamera (...) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Chaos (as Perfect Chaos) ** Dark Gaia * Rugrats Reptar (Rugrats) * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) * Utsuno Ikusagami (Yamato Takeru) * Zillo Beast (Star Wars) * Monster Hunter ** Dalamadur ** Lao-Shan Lung * Nemesis (Project Nemesis) * SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) * Kurama (Naruto) * Leviathan (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * DC Comics ** Superman ** Doomsday ** Atrocitus ** Wonder Woman ** Darkseid ** Starfire * Deathwing (Warcraft) * Pacific Rim ** Gipsy Danger ** Slattern * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Ultraman ** Ultraman ** Gomora * Marvel Comics ** Thor ** Hulk ** Juggernaut ** Radioactive Man ** Doctor Doom ** Galactus * Pokémon ** Giratina ** Groudon ** Mewtwo ** Rayquaza ** Zygarde * Popeye (...) * Sailor Moon (...) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Megazord (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Astro Boy (...) * Ben 10 ** Atomix ** Way Big * Mothra Leo (Rebirth of Mothra) * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Metroid ** Kraid ** Ridley * Malachite (Steven Universe) Information Background * Height: Larger than 388ft * Weight: Heavier than 92,000 tons * Age: 252 million years * Irradiated by hydrogen bomb testing * Nicknames: King of the Monsters, Alpha Predator, Big G, Gojira (Japanese name), Gigantis the Fire Monster, The Goliath, The King, Monster Zero One, Godzilla the Magnificent, God of Destruction, Goji, The Giant, Big Gray Gecko, The Colossus * Hobbies: Fighting and killing other monsters, destroying cities, slaughtering humans, raising his adopted sons, hunting the M.U.T.O.s * Species: Giant amphibious reptile * Conceived as a metaphor for nuclear weapons * Knows Judo and Kickboxing Powers & Abilities * Atomic Breath ** Spiral Heat Ray *** Uranium Atomic Heat Ray *** Burn Spiral Heat Ray *** Burning Heat Ray *** Infinite Heat Ray * Fire Breath * Nuclear Pulse * Ferrokinesis * Durability * Healing Factor * Fireballs * Super Strength * Energy Absorption and Manipulation * Amphibiousness * Flight/Jet Propulsion * Extraordinary Perception * Self-Mutation * Dorsal Plate Beams * Laser Eyes * Immortality * Strong tail * Deadly bite * Sharp teeth * Sharp claws Feats & Stats * Can propel his body hundreds of meters into the air with a single leap * Threw Kumonga clear over the horizon * Redirected Anguirus through the air with just his tail * Lifted and threw Keizer Ghidorah * Lifted and threw the Heisei Mechagodzilla * Smashed through the Golden Gate Bridge * Swam from Hawaii to San Francisco in under 36 hours * Dodged SpaceGodzilla's crystals * Survived point-blank nuclear explosions on multiple occasions * Survived getting crushed under skyscrapers ** Still stood after having two skyscrapers fall on top of him, and it took another two to momentarily knock him out * Recovered quickly from massive ordnance perpetrators, the most powerful bunker busters in existence * Survived being smothered by a pool of Hedorah's acidic sludge * Survived and escaped a mini black hole. * Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon point blank * Tanked Castle Bravo, the most powerful nuclear bomb created by the United States * Survived a meteor point blank without a scratch * Tanked the Showa Mechagodzilla's entire arsenal, which turned him into a blood sprinkler, for an entire minute and still stood tall * Spent 5 years in a volcano * Swam through the Earth's mantle * Regenerated from a beating heart * Healed from being sliced in half the same instant Destoroyah's horn cut through him Skills & Experiences * Has defeated his archenemy King Ghidorah multiple times * Destroyed his more powerful clone, SpaceGodzilla * Fought against Rodan for 12 hours * Can best multiple kaiju at once ** Abe to defeat multiple Kamacuras ** Defeated both the male and female M.U.T.O.. ** Defeated both the Showa Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus ** Easily defeated Kumonga and Kamacuras ** Defeated Rodan, Anguirus and King Caesar at the same time ** Killed both Hedorah and Ebirah at the same time with ease ** Effortlessly defeated Zilla within 20 seconds Faults & Weaknesses * Electricity * Secondary brain * Has died on occasion * Sheer bulk * Short arms * Gills * Blood coagulant * Limited radioactive energy * M.U.T.O. * Subzero temperature * Cadium * Often requires allies to fight King Ghidorah * Meltdown Videos Godzilla Monster of Monsters! (No Deaths) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Reptilians Category:Scientific Creations Category:Mascots Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Regeneration Category:Toho Combatants Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Deities Category:Psychopaths Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warrior Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Completed Profiles Category:Power Nullifiers Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Ancient Characters Category:Absorbers Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Toon Force Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ghosts Category:Marvel Characters Category:Undead Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Dinosaurs Category:MonsterVerse Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants